elle sera heureuse
by ashley delacour
Summary: histoire surnaturelle, couple Cédric/F et Harry/hermione, pour ceux qui aime les histoires bizarres mais un peu triste, les couples de blonds et le lemon...scènes classées R(CHAPTER 9 SCENES R H/H)
1. L'année commence froidement

Cette année là, l'école de poudlard avait réouvert ses portes sous un temps froid et un ciel gris. Harry avait passé un été douloureux à se remettre de la mort de Cédric diggory, dont la disparition avaient laissée des séquelles à pas mal d'élèves. Cédric avait été un ami pour beaucoup de monde, et le fait de savoir que celui qui l'avait tué n'était autre que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom, le terrifiant voldemort avait plongé le collège dans un deuil profond, même deux mois après sa mort. Alors que les jeunes premières années montaient dans les barques qui allaient les menées au château, Harry Hermione et Ron suivaient le troupeau d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers le château. Harry regarda la tour de Gryffondor avec une pointe de tristesse mais aussi une pointe d'excitation. Une nouvelle année qui commençait était pour lui synonyme de nouvelles aventures. Le vent froid lui glaçait les mains et soufflait dans ses cheveux noirs. En arrivant dans le grande salle, tous les élèves s'assèirent à leur table respective. Alors que tout le monde commençait à discuter, Albus Dumbledor, le directeur de poudlard rompit les discussions et le rituel annuel de la répartition des premières années commença. Après le chant habituel du choixpeau, chaque maison se vit attribuer un certains nombre de nouvelles recrues. Après la répartition, 


	2. Harry soigne sa solitude

J'espère que ce petit passage vous a plut, voilà la suite, alors évidemment pour l'instant c'est un peu chiant mais c'est le début, car une fois que le décor est planté, place au lemon.D'ailleurs ça commence dès ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !  
  
Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous nés de la fabuleuse JK Rowling  
Harry soigne sa solitude.  
  
Après la répartition, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et déclara : Avant de commencer le festin, je voulais que vous sachiez tous que poudlard sera encore plus surveillée cette année en raison des événements de l'année passée. J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncez l'arrivé du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal,.. C'est fou, il en change chaque année. Fit Ron à Harry.  
  
Albus fit taire les chuchotements et reprit : Il s'agit de Mlle Fleur Delacour.  
  
Tous les élèves arrêtèrent leurs discussions et un brouhaha incroyable se fit entendre. Le directeur fit de nouveau régner le silence : S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît silence ! Vous vous souvenez certainement de Mlle Delacour qui a représenté Beaubâtons lors du tournoi de la coupe de feu l'année dernière. Je vous demande d'être extrêmement plaisant avec elle sous peine de sanctions graves. En effet, Mlle Delacour a été, tout comme moi et l'ensemble du corps enseignant de poudlard, très affectée par la tragédie de l'an passé. Soyez donc aimables. Elle arrivera après-demain seulement, c'est donc pourquoi ceux qui ont cour de défenses contre les forces du mal demain sont dispensés de ce cour. Vos emplois du temps seront affichés dans vos salle communes respectives.  
  
Harry se mit à penser à Fleur. Il se rappelait vaguement d'elle. « Tu viens Harry ? » Hermione venait de tirer le jeune sorcier de 5ème année de ses songes. « oui oui j'arrive ! » Harry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors à pas lents. En entrant dans la salle, Ron se précipita vers lui : Alors là mon vieux on commence bien la rentrée demain on a défenses contre les forces du mal, donc pas de cour puisque pas de prof ! Ah c'est chouette. où est passée Hermione ? Oh, elle est préfète tu sais, elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule ! Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon, on monte nos affaires ? OK.  
  
Le lendemain, la première journée fut calme et passa relativement vite et sans encombres. Le soir venu, alors que Ron dormait, Harry sortit de son lit à Baldaquins et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La pierre était froide et Harry eu un petit frisson en se posant. Ses yeux verts s'aventuraient vers le paysage extérieur plongé dans le noir. Il pouvait voir un petit point de lumière se dessiner près de la forêt, c'était la cabane d'Hagrid. Le jeune garçon soupira. Après ses quatre années passées à poudlard, il avait évoluer et il était maintenant rendu à la phase la plus critique de son adolescence: la solitude. Cho Chang, « l'élue de son c?ur » ne voulait apparemment pas de lui et personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'intéressait. Sa tristesse avait atteint son sommet le plus haut et une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche et retourna dans son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, s'étendit sur le dos et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Presque involontairement, sa main se dirigea vers son entrejambe et quand il eu atteint son sexe, il poussa un petit soupir. Machinalement, sa main se glissa sous son pantalon de pyjama et commença de petits va et viens. Son souffle se fit plus court et des images de Cho lui vinrent à l'esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste. Harry ferma les yeux et se courba légèrement. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient et ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus forts. Ses mains douces et délicates accélérèrent encore plus sa cadence et la chaleur commença à envahir le corps du jeune garçon. Quand il vit venir l'orgasme, il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et aperçut une personne au fond de la chambre. Harry voulu se cacher et arrêter ses mouvements mais il referma les yeux et poussa une série de cris de jouissances. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se rendit compte que la personne dans le fond de la pièce l'avait sûrement entendu et ses joues se colorèrent de rouges. « Ron ? C'est toi ? Pean ?Eh ! » Mais le garçon avait beau scruter la pénombre, il n'y avait plus personne. Harry se leva pour voir, par plus de précautions, mais il finit par se rendre compte que son imagination venait de lui jouer un tour.  
  
Il retourna dan son lit. « Zut » Pensa Harry en sentant le liquide gluant sur son drap. 


	3. Elle a dans les yeux cet air triste

Et voici la suite ! alors s'il vous plait des review des review ! Surtout dites moi quels personnages vous voulez voir apparaître ! Bonne lecture  
  
Elle a dans les yeux cet air triste  
  
Le vent matinal soufflait encore plus fort que l'autre jour. Il était à peine huit heures et Harry était sortit dans la cour. Le sorcier inspira le vent gelé, et se posa près du lac. Celui-ci remuait doucement, secoué par de petites vaguelettes. Harry lança une pierre dans l'eau noire et regarda les pirouettes que l'eau dessinait. Alors qu'il rêvassait bercer par le souffle frais du matin, un bruit de roues le fit sursauter et le jeune garçon se retourna précipitamment. A travers les arbres de la forêt, il distingua un carrosse dans l'atmosphère embrumée. Les roues se stoppèrent vers le début du pont qui surplombait la rivière et le cochet descendit de son siège et ouvrit la porte nacrée du carrosse. Celui-ci était d'un ton rose pâle, et les vitres étaient teintées. Harry se rapprocha discrètement du pont et put voir la porte du véhicule s'entrouvrire. Une silhouette fine et pâle en descendit et Harry compris qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Le garçon comprenait mal le fait que cette ancienne élève d'une école prestigieuse et seulement âgée de 18 ans avait put être engagée comme professeur à poudlard. Elle avait un teint très pâle naturel et des cheveux cendrés qui s'ondulaient sur ses épaules et qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses reflets dorés lui donnaient un charme mais son teint rappelait celui des personnes tristes. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe bleue qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un pull noir à col roulé. Malgré le froid ambiant, elle avait les jambes découvertes et des petites sandales noires à talons aiguilles. Harry lui trouva quelque chose de touchant dans sa manière d'être.  
  
Soudain, le jeune sorcier se rappela que son cour de potions commençait dans cinq minutes. Il se précipita en courant sur le pont et bouscula le cochet et rattrapa Fleur. Elle lui adressa un sourire magnifique quand il la dépassa et il put voir ses yeux bleu marine clair, comme le ciel après un orage.  
  
Il couru jusqu'à sa salle de cour et arriva en haletant. « qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Ron. « ce matin je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je suis allé faire un tour dehors en prenant ma cape d'invisibilité, je me suis posé près de la forêt et j'ai vu Fleur delacour arriver. » « et alors, elle est comment ? Elle a l'air strict ? » « Elle a surtout l'air jeune ! Elle n'a que deux ans de plus que nous ! Elle a l'air malade aussi, elle est blanche et ses cheveux sont si clairs. mais ça va elle est pas mal physiquement, j'ai put remarquer de très belles fesses et une très jolie poitrine bien rebondie et bien présente. » « intéressant. enfin elle reste une prof »  
  
Harry eu un sourire en coin. Hermione les rejoignis et ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle de cours. 


	4. Souvenirs fantômes

Voici la suite de l'histoire ! Dans ce chapitre il y a une magnifique scène d'amour. et de sexe. Bien qu'elle soit un peu soft. Bonne lecture et n'oublié pas les review ! Un grand merci à celui qui m'a envoyé celle où il y a écrit bon courage ;-) et n'oublier de dire quel est votre personnage préféré ! ! !  
Souvenirs fantômes  
  
Fleur avait terminer ses cours. Il était déjà 11 heures du soir et elle se pencha au soupirail de sa petite chambre que le collège lui avait prêté. Si elle était revenue ici, c'était pour ces souvenirs. L'année précédente elle avait connue l'homme qu'elle n'oublierais jamais. Cet homme est mort. Il avait le même âge qu'elle et le jour où elle l'a vu elle l'a trouvé très peu à son goût. Il était grand, au moins 1m90. Sa peau était d'une extrême pâleur naturel et ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur sa tête d'un air négligé. Le temps les avaient rapprocher en même temps que leur nom était sortis brûlant de la coupe de feu. Au fil des épreuves, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Et puis un soir, après le bal où Cho Chang avait laisser tomber le beau blond, Fleur s'en était rapproché sans le faire exprès, et n'avait même pas utilisé son don de Vélane pour le séduire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'attachait et lui encore plus. Le jour où elle eu le mal du pays, et un coup de blues pour sa s?ur et ses amis restés en France, le sorcier aux yeux bleu gris la réconforta. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se posèrent l'une sur l'autre. Fleur avait une odeur sucrée qui fit se pencher le jeune homme sur son cou. Il retira délicatement le haut sans manche de dentelle noir de Fleur et passa sa bouche sur la poitrine généreuse de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Fleur brillaient malgré la pénombre du couloir dans lequel ils s'entrelaçaient. Son amant passa une main sur son ventre et remarqua le nombril piercé de la blonde. Ses mains couraient sur son corps et elle se laissait faire. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser doucement et à passer leur langue sur celle de l'autre. La main se dirigeait vers le jean de Fleur et s'introduisit sous son string de dentelle rouge et noir. Ses doigts touchèrent sa peau humide et la pénétrèrent. Les deux amants se soufflaient dans le cou et Fleur haletait. Elle desserra la ceinture du grand blond et lui déboutonna sa chemise noir, laissant apparaître ses muscles bien dessiné. Il mesurait plus de 25 cm que la jeune sorcière et elle respirait son parfum envoûtant. Tels des chats, ils frottaient leurs deux nez l'un contre l'autre. Celui de Fleur remontait et lui donnait un air de petite fille. Celui du garçon était court mais n'était pas du tout fin. Il lui donnait au contraire un air d'homme. La main de fleur faisait des va et viens avec le sexe du blond, ce qui le faisait respirer fort dans la tempe de son amante. Elle commença à couvrir de baisers le cou du garçon puis descendit doucement, et enfin approcha sa bouche de. cet obscur objet du désir. et la lécha fébrilement. Le sorcier soufflait fort et gémissait.... Fleur se releva et continua d'embrasser le corps musclé du garçon. Ce dernier conduisit Fleur dans une petite pièce sombre et fini de la déshabillé sans bruits. Fleur fit de même et le poussa à s'allonger à terre sur la moquette pourpre et douce. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et lentement le jeune homme la pénétra. La chaleur et les soupirs embaumèrent la pièce l'air était devenu chaud. Il continua son va et vient et s'enfonçait plus profond en Fleur. Quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, au même moment le grand blond poussa une série de soupirs bruyant et jouit en elle tout en gémissant de plaisir. Il tomba sur la jeune fille et les deux amants reprirent leur souffle puis le jeune homme se retira. La blonde embrassa tendrement son partenaire et ils s'assoupir un moment sur la moquette, leur corps brûlant collés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Fleur sortit de ses songes. Cet homme était mort. Cédric Diggory était mort, tué par Voldemort. A la vue de tout ses souvenirs envolés, Fleur Delacour s'écroula à terre et fondit en larmes, inondant sa nuisette de satin blanc de larmes salées. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Ses yeux tellement embrumés de larmes qu'elle n'aperçut qu'une silhouette pâle dans la sombre chambre. Elle se frotta les yeux rapidement mais quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne. Fleur était triste et se demanda si un jour elle pourrait être heureuse à nouveau. 


	5. Apparitions

Merci pour vos review, maintenant vous pouvez les faire anonymement !  
Hermione Granger travaillait dans sa chambre. Il était plus de minuit et la flamme de la bougie posée sur le bureau de la sorcière vacillait et la cire coulait sur le bois sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Le devoir de soins aux créatures magique était décidément trop dur. Ses yeux piquaient et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent aux cloches de la tour ouest de poudlard et Hermione soupira. Un souffle froid se propagea soudain dans la pièce, comme un courant d'air. La bougie s'éteignit sur le bureau et Hermione sursauta. Ce qu'elle vit la figea. Une forme humaine s'était dessinée dans la pièce et un halot de lumière blanche l'enveloppait. Au bout de quelques instants, la lumière disparue et Hermione put voir plus en détails la silhouette. C'était un homme grand. Ces yeux étaient petits et il avait une bouche pulpeuse très belle. Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition de la silhouette. Elle se leva brusquement : « eh qui êtes vous ? » L'homme se détourna vers elle et la jeune fille put voir son visage. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle poussa un cri sourd et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. La silhouette eu une expression de frayeur et s'évapora d'un coup. Hermione était restée les yeux ouvert, debout au milieu de sa chambre de préfet.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise à son bureau et s'était assoupit sur ses cours. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle alla se coucher au ralentit . Elle se mit sous les draps et fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquins. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues tant ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait choquée.  
  
Il était quatre heures du matin et dans sa chambre, Fleur de la cour non plus ne dormait pas. Elle s'était levée pour regarder à travers le carreau vitreux de la fenêtre et elle chantait tout bas :  
  
Juste un regard  
  
Une sensation  
  
Un rien d'espoir, une attention de toi  
  
Me revenaient parfois  
Un sentiment  
  
D'amour intense  
  
Ne plus contrôler aucun sens en moi  
  
Me trouble comme autrefois  
Sans toi, je n'étais qu'un soleil sans chaleur  
  
Une flamme de douleur  
  
Qui se gèle quand je te vois  
  
N'entends tu pas ma voix?  
Prends ma main et je sécherai mes pleurs  
  
Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur  
  
Laisse-moi te garder près de moi  
  
Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton c?ur  
  
Prends-moi dans tes bras je n'aurai plus peur  
  
Laisse-moi te garder près de moi  
Juste une envie  
  
Comme un besoin  
  
Sentir ma vie qui glisse entre tes mains  
  
T'abandonner mon destin  
Ce long silence  
  
Comme une trêve  
  
Cette impatience qui monte comme une fièvre  
  
Qui fait vibrer tes lèvres  
Pour toi je ferai tout un monde de douceur  
  
Un rêve en couleur, une vie pour toi et moi  
  
Où je guiderai tes pas  
Savoir que tu m'aimes  
  
Pour pouvoir effacer tes peines  
  
Te blottir contre moi  
  
Sûre que plus rien ne nous séparera  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain et fondit en sanglot. 


	6. Les rumeurs font du bruit

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer !  
Les rumeurs font du bruit.  
Hermione déjeunait à la grande table des Gryffondor. Depuis un quart d'heure elle regardait son verre de jus de citrouille d'un air désintéressé. A côté d'elle Harry parlait du devoir de soins aux créatures magiques. Il était de bonne humeur et ne se rendait pas compte que son amie était bizarre aujourd'hui. Ron arriva d'un pas pressé. Il fit bruyamment claqué les paumes de ses mains sur la table et murmura : « vous avez entendu la rumeur ? » « la rumeur ? » firent en c?ur les deux amis. « il y a paraît-il un voleur à poudlard. Plusieurs élèves affirment avoir aperçu un homme dans leur chambre »  
  
Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil venaient d'entendre la conversation. Elles se rapprochèrent du trio et Lavande déclara : « avant-hier soir, il était à peut près une heure du matin et je m'étais réveillée pour allez boire. Je suis allez boire au robinet des toilettes du dortoir et quand je suis revenue pour me couchée, quelqu'un était penché sur mon lit ! Il avait l'air de regarder les draps. J'ai crié et là, et là. » « et là la silhouette à disparue. » Conclu Parvati. Hermione eu un frisson. « Tu était là toi aussi ? » demanda Ron l'air décidément très intéressé. « Non, je lui est raconté » « Tu sais Ron, dit Harry, moi aussi je crois l'avoir vu dans le dortoir. C'était la première nuit du premier jour de l'année scolaire, il y a un mois exactement. » « Non ? » « Si. Il était tard et j'ai vu quelqu'un, debout, au milieu de la chambre ! Je t'ai appelé, j'ai appelé Neville, Sean, et personne n'a répondu, j'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, et quand je les ai réouvert, il n'y avait plus personne ! » « C'est bizarre tout ça quand même. Fit Ron, Tu en pense quoi Hermione, ça à l'air de te faire peur cette histoire de voleur, t'es toute blanche ! »  
  
Hermione se leva et parti d'un pas pressé.  
  
Lavande ne put s'empêché d'ajouter : « Après tout à sa place, j'aurais peur ! Toute seule dans sa grande chambre de préfète ! »  
  
Harry se leva et couru après Hermione. Celle ci montait les escaliers à grande vitesse. Harry la suivie jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte. Hermione était assise à son bureau et sanglotait.  
  
« Hermione ? » « Oh Harry, si tu savais, si tu savais ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir dans ma chambre ! Je croyais que c'était un rêve, mais, mais maintenant je sais, que c'est la vérité ! Je l'ai vu apparaître, je l'ai vu s'évaporer ! Il était dans ma chambre, il ne m'avait pas vue mais quand je me suis levée il a pris peur et . et . il a disparu ! ! ! » « Mais qui Hermione, de qui tu me parle ? » « Le soit disant voleur ! » « Mais qui est ce ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Cé. Cédric Diggory » Balbutia-t-elle dans un souffle. 


	7. Mort malheureuse regrets éternels

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Le couple c'est Harry/Fleur et cédric/fleur Désolé mais je ne fais pas encore de slash ! Merci beaucoup à Wyznar et à celui qui ne parle pas très bien français. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, et pour le lemon, se sera pour le chapitre prochain ! Bonne lecture  
Mort malheureuse, regrets éternels  
« Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ? » « Ben oui. Je connais son visage, je me rappelle de lui ! »  
  
Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. La vue du « fantôme » de Cédric Diggory l'avait tellement émue, elle en était toute retournée. Harry la consola puis fut obligé de se rendre en cour.  
  
Toute la journée, Harry rumina des idées noires, en ce demandant si Cédric avait vraiment put réapparaître en fantôme. Après tout, cela pouvait être possible. Mais pourquoi certaines personnes devenaient des fantômes et d'autre pas ? En fin de journée, alors que les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs en train de surveiller leurs affaires de peur que le « voleur » vienne, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il longea les rangées de livres et les étagères. Il s'arrêta devant plusieurs étagères mais aucun livres ne paraissaient contenir l'information qu'Harry recherchait. Le jeune sorcier s'énerva devant les piles de livres qui ne lui étaient d'aucun recours et partit vers son dortoir. En passant dans la salle commune, il se demanda si Hermione allait mieux.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amie : « Hermione, tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il. Personne ne répondit. Comme la porte n'était pas fermée, Harry entra dans la pièce à coucher de la jeune préfète. Il regarda autour de lui. Toutes les affaires étaient parfaitement rangées et le lit était fait. Il allait repartir quand son regard se posa sur le bureau de la sorcière. Il s'approcha. Un livre était ouvert. Harry regarda de plus près. C'était ce qu'il cherchait. Harry lut la page :  
Nous pouvons expliquez le fait que certaines personnes décédées « reviennent » sous forme de spectre, autrement dit de fantôme : en effet, après un acte inachevé important, ou un passage de la vie qui aurait été déterminant, une personne qui meurt revient sous forme spectrale. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'âme soit en paix, le décédé restera errant sous cette forme.  
« Mais que cherche-t-il ? » se demanda Harry Hermione entra à cet instant. « Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » « Je. Je passait voir si tu allait mieux. Et toi tu était partie où ? Je m'inquiétait ! » « Euh, j'était partie prendre l'air. Merci de t'inquiété mais je vais mieux merci. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça et je pense l'avoir rêvé. »  
  
Soudain Harry sursauta et poussa un grand cri. « HERMIONE ! ! ! ! AHHHH DERRIERE TOI ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Hermione se retourna.  
  
« Tu n'as pas rêvé » déclara la voix d'outre tombe. 


	8. Que fait tu là

Que fait tu là  
  
Cédric se tenait là. Sa pâleur fantasque et ses yeux bleu d'acier étaient devant elle. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Cédric continua, sans se soucier de l'attitude effarée d'Harry : « Je suis venu. Hermione, et je suis désolée de t'avoir demander une chose pareil mais tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. »  
  
Harry s'approcha, et bravant son courage il cria : « Tu. Tu n'a pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! Laisse la tranquille ! »  
  
Harry tremblait de tout son corps. Harry parla de sa voix d'outre tombe « Harry (Harry eu un frisson en l'entendant prononcer son prénom), je ne lui veux aucun mal, je lui ai demander de faire des recherches pour moi. Hermione je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça et de t'avoir fait si peur. Je ressent cette angoisse quand tu es avec moi. Je ressent ta peur quand je te parle et je m'en excuse. Mais je suis revenu d'entre les morts sous cette forme surnaturelle sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai errer durant deux mois entre les murs vides de Poudlard. J'apparaissait sans raisons, je disparaissait aussitôt. Je ne comprenait pas. Alors l'année à recommencée, le collège c'est rempli, et j'ai alors maîtrisé mes apparitions. Mais je ne comprenait toujours pas ce que je faisais là. Un jour je suis apparu dans la chambre d' Hermione. Je l'ai vu travaillé et je me suis souvenu qu'elle était en effet très intelligente. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait m'aider mais elle a hurler en me voyant. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » Dit Hermione.  
  
« Excuse moi, repris Cédric, Donc je suis parti. Mais je suis revenu le lendemain. Hermione a toujours eu aussi peur mais j'ai réussi à m'expliquer et je lui demandé de faire des recherches sur mes histoires d'apparitions et surtout pour comprendre ce que je faisais là. »  
  
« Et la réponse est sans doute là, sur ta table je présume » Dit Harry. « Oui, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Cédric. Les forces surnaturelles t'ont permis de revenir pour achevez quelque chose d'important que tu avais commencé.»  
  
« Quelque chose d'important. » Fit Cédric.  
  
Soudain Hermione fondit en larmes. « S'il te plait Cédric, revient plus tard, mais je n'en peux plus te voir ça, toi, ici, c'est trop pour moi. »  
  
Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras et scruta d'un regard sombre bien que mal assuré à Cédric.  
  
Cédric disparut en murmurant un « pardon ». 


	9. Pour toi

Désolé je me suis trompé sur les couples, c'est harry/hermione et fleur/cédric ! N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REWIEW C'EST SUPER IMPORTANT  
  
POUR TOI  
  
Harry se creusait la tête. Lui et Hermione avait promis d'aider Cédric. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Et pourquoi était-il revenu à Poudlard ? Les forces obscures de l'après vie ne se trompaient jamais. Aucunes erreurs n'étaient possibles, c'est donc qu'un événement c'était produit. Hermione était dans la chambre avec Harry et elle dormait sur son lit pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait. La vue du fantôme l'avait bouleversée. Harry l'entendit sangloter. Il s'approcha du lit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. La jeune fille se releva sur son lit et se laissa enlacer par Harry. Il sécha les larmes de son amie avec ses mains, puis déposa un baiser sur ses joues humides. Hermione le regarda d'un air triste et le garçon s'approcha de ses lèvres.  
  
Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement. Harry passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et leurs baisers devinrent plus brûlants. Hermione, très empressée, enleva sa robe de sorcier, sa jupe et ses sous vêtements d'un seul coup. Devant l'air surpris de Harry, elle lui murmura à l'oreille d'un air grave :  
  
« j'ai besoin de toi Harry. Je t'aime »  
  
Harry ôta également tous ses habits et il se pencha sur Hermione. Elle avait la peau douce mais un peu froide. Elle écarta doucement les jambes et il s'y faufila. Hermione lui pris le sexe et le fit pénétrer dans son vagin mouillé. Harry ferma les yeux une seconde et exulta « aaaaaaa » et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Hermione gémissait et Harry accéléra. Il s'arrêta et la fit se retourner pour la pendre en levrette. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle haletas encore plus fort. « aaaaaah Harry c'est si bon.. ahhhhahhhhh » Elle gémissait très fort à présent. Elle poussa un grand cri quand son orgasme vint. Puis Harry accéléra ses mouvements de bassin très vide et éjacula en Hermione en poussant un cri de jouissance.  
  
Les deux amants se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche. Ils se glissèrent dans la douche et laissèrent l'eau froide coulée sur leurs corps brûlant. « je t'aime Harry, je sais que tu aimes Cho Chang mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas et je t'aime si fort que je mourrais pour toi Harry. je t'aime »  
  
Harry releva la tête et murmura « c'est ça. c'est l'amour qui a fait revenir Cédric.. » « Quoi ? » « l'amour ! Sans doute Cho, ou je ne sais pas, il est revenu car il aimait ! »  
  
Hermione lui posa un doigt sur la bouche « ne parle plus de ça je t'en prie » « désolé » fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune sorcière « je t'aime moi aussi » 


	10. Alors c'était elle

N'oublier pas les review, j'en est besoin pour continuer ! ! ! ! !  
  
§  
  
Alors c'était elle.  
  
§  
  
Il était 8h00. Harry profondément endormi dans son lit se réveilla soudainement au son de la cloche de la tour ouest de Poudlard. Ron s'éveilla à son tour et s'étira longuement. Il se pencha sur le lit d'Harry Eh Harry tu ferais mieux de te magner le cul, je te rappelle qu'on est à deux jour des vacances de février, et tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? Les examens blancs mon pote ! ! ! Cria Neville de l'autre bout du dortoir. M'en parle pas, maugréa Harry en s'habillant, j'ai autre chose en tête en se moment.  
  
Harry se leva et partit déjeuner. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors il retrouva Hermione qui l'attendait sur un des canapé pourpre près de la cheminée. Il regarda la jeune fille qui se réchauffait les mains près du feu crépitant, ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés couleur châtaigne et ses grands yeux bruns qui brillaient devant les flammes dansantes. Hermione. salut. Oh Harry ! Dit Hermione en embrassant son petit ami. Tu m'as manquer.  
  
A ce moment même Ron arriva et dit bonjour à Hermione. Salut Mione ! Allez venez on va déjeuner, oubliez pas qu'on a les examens. Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai réviser pratiquement toute la nuit ! Fit Hermione.  
« Cette fille est folle » pensa Ron avec un sourire.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle de déjeuné, Harry repéra Cho à la table des Serdaigles. Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Salut Cho, euh. ça va ? Oh Harry ! Salut ! Oui je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Eh bien c'est quelque chose d'assez personnel et si tu ne veux pas répondre je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
  
Le jeune souffla fort, comme pour se donner du courage et se jeta à l'eau : Eh bien, .. Comme tu le sais. J'ai été attirer par toi. Mais je ne le suis pas, et je te considère maintenant comme une amie. Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Moi aussi j'espère rester ton amie ! Mais. Tu voulais pas me demander quelque chose ?  
  
Harry pris son courage à deux mains Eh bien, je voulais te demander. L'année dernière, si tu avais eu une aventure. avec euh.. avec Cédric Diggory. Oh. Je vois. Non ça ne me dérange pas je vais te répondre. J'ai seulement été au bal avec lui. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi, . Eh bien il m'en a beaucoup voulu de l'avoir.. allumer entre guillemets. Il est partit les yeux aux bords des larmes. Ah ? Fit Harry étonné. Mais tu ne l'as pas revu après ? Non, enfin si, je l'ai revu dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il parlait avec Mademoiselle Delacour, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, tu sais, elle participait à la coupe de feu l'année dernière. Merci Cho, je suis désolé de t'avoir embêter. C'est pas grave Harry. Allez je te laisse j'ai cour bientôt. A plus Cho.  
  
Harry retourna à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Après le petit déjeuné, les trois amis ainsi que les autres Gryffondors se rendirent dans une immense salle de devoirs. Chaque élève s'installa à une table individuel et le professeur Mac Gonagal distribua les copies.  
  
« Maintenant les examens vont commencer ! Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir vous taire. C'est mademoiselle Delacour qui vous surveillera. Vous pouvez commencez ».  
  
L'examen passa rapidement. Dès la fin, Harry se pressa de ranger ses affaires et décida de suivre Fleur Delacour pour lui parler de Cédric. Mais elle marchait très vite et il avait du mal à la suivre. Elle faisait de très grands pas, malgré qu'elle n'ai pas de longues jambes. Ses bottes à talons claquait sur le sol avec grand bruit et elle s'entendait pas que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle emprunta un chemin qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était en faite l'aile gauche du donjon de Poudlard qui était réservée aux professeurs. Le jeune sorcier repéra la chambre où s'engouffra la jeune femme. Il reviendrait plus tard.  
  
Le soir même Harry revint. Il était 22h00, et Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il monta les marches de l'aile gauche du donjon et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de sa professeur. Il frappa deux coups discrets et la porte s'ouvrit. il ôta sa cape. Il entra et trouva Fleur accroupit par terre sa baguette à la main. Elle s'était servie d'un enchantement pour ouvrir la porte à distance. Elle caressait un magnifique chien Husky, qui avait les yeux aussi bleu qu'elle. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais heureuse. Apparemment c'était le chien qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle rigolait. Tiens Harry ! Bonjour que fait-tu là ? Un problème avec tes leçons ? Non. Je suis désolé mais c'est pour une raison très personnelle. Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? Je suis venu vous. je peux vous tutoyer ? Bien sur Harry, rappelle toi que tu es un de mes amis depuis l'année dernière. C'est de ça que je vais te parler. Plus particulièrement de Cédric. Ah. Fit Fleur en essayant d'avoir l'air quelque peu désintéressé. Tu as eu une histoire avec ? Non ! Enfin je. Mais comment le sais tu ? Dit Fleur en sentant les larmes venir. Cho Chang, . elle vous a vu. Ah bon. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Parce que Cédric est revenu, je veux dire, sous forme spectrale. Tu veux dire, un fantôme ? Oui. Mais pourquoi ? Justement, je pense que c'est par amour. Par amour ? Pour toi Fleur. 


End file.
